No Blue Sky
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: A deeper look into what happens when a pet is deleted and an owner frozen. [Oneshot. Complete.]


Author's Note: An account my brother gave me was frozen because he had created a Blue Acara named 'Password'. This is a deeper look into what happens to 'deleted' pets and 'frozen' owners. I own nothing, please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------

When I was first created, I didn't cry like some pets.

I blinked once or twice. The light in the lab where I was born was bright. But before I could get a good look around the lab, I was carried to my owner. Thankfully, he was warm. The lab had been so cold. I nuzzled into her, this human who smiled and laughed and poked my nose happily.

He carried me to his NeoHome. I remember the sunshine. It was warm on my red fur and comforting. The breeze was cool and gentle. The blue sky above me seemed to go on forever. I screamed with joy as my owner threw me up into the air and caught me. Everything seemed to be going great.

When we got in, it only seemed to get better.

He gave me a yummy chocolate faerie cake. It was cheap, but I didn't know or care what that meant. I liked how it tasted and I squealed when I was given the cute little plushies my owner had bought me. They were Acaras, like me, and one in every color. I hugged them, and my mom, and then went nuts looking at my room. It was so cool how my mom had arranged everything. The rug was soft when I rolled onto it, the bed was firm when I bounced on it, and the sand was glittery. Everything was so perfect and I was so happy.

Who wouldn't be? I mean, there was everything I could want. My dad even sat on my bed and read me a book. I don't remember the story, just that we didn't finish it. My dad was reading, and I was pawing at the picture, then suddenly, everything went wrong.

Humans with weapons stormed the room. The door, broken, fell to the side as one of them held back my owner. Another human grabbed me by my horn. My father reached for me, frantic, and one of them threw him to the ground. He shouted something about a rule violation. Then he took out a blue gun, and froze my owner. It was so scary, the way he fell silent on the floor, eyes closed as if sleeping.

I screamed and screamed and kicked, but I was only a few minutes old. I didn't know how to do anything. I was smashed into a wall by one of them. My head seared with pain and I was growing hoarse, trying to wake up my father, who was starting to harden into Neo ice. The sight of it scared me and I cried, choking and kicking with my tiny paws, unable to get to him no matter how hard I tried. The pain was intense but I kept going, as hard as I could, until one of them picked me up again.

This time, he took his blaster and slammed it onto my back, again and again. I blacked out once or twice. When he was satisfied I was no longer a fighting, hissing pet, but a crumpled, broken one, he threw my limp body onto my father's stone one.

They left us then.

My father was still there, just unable to move. It was okay. I couldn't move, either. We sat there, lay there, actually, for a while. The sound of my harsh breathing and his faint, tiny inhales were all that filled the room. I tried to move, to touch him, make sure I was real, he was real. I couldn't. It was all gone. No movement left. He was the same way. We were helpless as the fire that had been started by the men finally found its way into our room.

I hadn't noticed the heat. I couldn't feel enough to feel that. What I could feel was fear, fear as the flames climbed higher and higher and my crushed, bloody throat tried to form a scream. There was no noise, though there was a good deal of pain. I finally began to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks and bouncing off the frozen, reflective surface of my father. Heat rushed all around us. Even with how little I could feel, I felt it. I thought for sure I was going to die, that there would be no hope or comfort after this.

Given how frozen he was, what my father did next was amazing.

He placed one hand on my head. It felt like a deadweight and much too heavy, but it was cool and reminded me of when we'd been outside. I cried. I knew we were going to die then. The smoke was everywhere, too much, and we couldn't breathe. I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on my father, there even when frozen. He was always going to be the best owner ever, at least to me, I didn't care what he'd done wrong.

"Love you," I choked out before I couldn't breathe anymore.

Then it was like before, when he had thrown me into the air, except this time there was no blue sky, and I didn't come down.


End file.
